Just One of Those Things
by Foresaken-Shadow
Summary: Short oneshot. Something tragic upstages Scott and Jean during a midnight drive... Jott, Scott's POV.


**Just a quickie between other major fics. Most likely will remain as a one-shot...a short one-shot. **

**Jott. Movie-verse. PG13. Scott's POV.**

**Came up with it because of something personal that happened today. Enjoy.**

* * *

It'd been a mess of images. 

No. That wasn't right.

It'd been a mess of _color_.

We were driving in my car. _My _car. She and I were just taking a drive. It was becoming a regular, daily habit for us -- to take the midnight drive. It was just one of those things that we always made a point to do.

And although I sometimes am ashamed of admitting it; I'm a bit of a speed demon.

"Scott…" she'd said to me, in that quiet voice of hers.

I looked over at her, and the first thing I saw was her extravagant, blazing hair. It took me a moment, but I replied, "Yeah?"

She reached her hand shakily over the console between the driver and passenger seats. Our hands naturally intertwined. It was just one of those things.

'What's wrong?' I asked her, feeling that she'd left our mental connection wide open.

"I'm fine," she replied, giving me a smile.

Something didn't sit right with her. I could feel it.

"I'll pull over," I murmured, already signaling to do so.

So I did. And we merely sat in the moonlight. I looked over at her hesitantly. She had an unreadable expression on her face; but her eyes were alluring.

"Jean…" I whispered. My voice came out very scarred; worn.

She drew very close. So much so that I could breathe in her exhale. Her eyes initially were adverted from mine, but she looked up to me. Somehow she always managed to find my eyes, and make my heart stop, dead. It was just one of those thing, you know?

Our thoughts collided at the exact moment, and then one thing just led to another. Her lips against mine, my hands in her shimmering hair, and her hands against my neck. I fought the seat belt just to get a better hold of her.

The only sounds around us: the engine humming lowly, the low whirr of the AC, and just us; the heavy breath and forced inhalations.

My lungs burned, but it was just one of those things.

"Scott…" her voice had dropped from it's already low volume considerably. She broke away, and stared up at me.

For a second, I nearly gave in. Then I shook my head and replied shakily, "No…nononono. Wait 'til we get back…"

At first she gave me an innocent raise of her eyebrows, but then she gave a smile of agreement. "Take me home, then," she chuckled.

Silence returned as I pulled back onto the road. Occasionally a car flew by, but it was the dead of night.

She bit her lip, and shifted anxiously. "You know that I really do love you, right?" she paused, trying to explain herself, "You know it's not just that…"

"Jean, I know you better than that," I smirked. I looked to her, and then back out the windshield.

She screamed.

I felt myself lose control of the car. I heard the metal scraping metal, the tires skidding, the glass shattering. And then I saw the blur of colors; all shades of red.

Within thirty seconds it was over. The car stopped moving. Silence rang in my ears.

Over. That sounded so final.

"…Jean..?"

Silence replied.

"Jean?" I questioned again, my voice growing tighter. I blinked furiously, and then my head snapped in her direction. Her hair was covering her face, and she was hardly moving, if at all.

I smelt it. Blood.It was just one of those thingsyou can feel instantly.It didn't take a rocket scientist to be able to catch that.

"Jean…" My voice grew frantic. I closed my eyes, took in a shuddering breath, and then tried the connection.

But there was nothing there. I couldn't even feel the mental link at this point.

I crazily snatched my phone up from my belt. I pounded in the first number that came to mind, and the line picked up. I felt like I was screaming into the phone.

"_Cool it_, Cyke…I'll be out there in a jiffy," Logan growled.

The line ended. I don't think I'd actually told him what happened.

I shuddered. Once more I took in a weak breath, and then I looked over at her again. "Jean. Are you okay?" I asked, my voice stronger than I certainlyfelt.

My fingers pulled back her curtain of hair. Only I wish I hadn't, because, behind the red curtain, an even deeper red covered most of her face.

I heard something clatter, followed closely by what sounded like a small explosion.

Grand, I thought, the car in front of us, which looks like _I_ totaled, is now on fire. I hardly snapped to the fact that I had wrecked my own car just then. I peered out the window shield, but it looked like the othe driver was probably dead. Hell, the car was_ on fire,_ and I didn't see anyone outside of it.

Two minutes later, Logan came up behind me on his growling motorcycle.

I stepped from the rubble, much like a dying hero would in the theater. Only, I wasn't the dying one.

"What the hell did you do, Cyke?" I gather he saw me step outof _my car_. My car, which looked like a dingy blue tincan at this point.

It took me a minute to reply, but when I did, my voice snapped.

"I killed her."

This, was certainly _not_ one of those things.

* * *

**Yes, we all know Jean wouldn't die that way. Nah...It'd be much more heroic. (:**

**I love reviews... :D Hope you liked.**


End file.
